1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system serving to distribute images to users of e-mail.
2. Related Art
Communication depending solely on characters in mail or chatting via personal computer or cellular phone has left a problem behind unsolved such that an emotional expression can not be compactly transmitted to person on the other side of line. To compensate this, pictographic characters and/or face marks have spontaneously been used. Such pictographic characters or face marks certainly allows any emotion or expression of the person on the transmitting side of line to be viscerally conveyed to the person on the other side of line by combination of conventional symbols.